


Disfigured

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara sees her shotgun wound for the first time





	Disfigured

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

The doctors tell me I should focus on the fact I am alive, nothing else. That was easy when I was in a morphine induced haze, but as they reduced my medication, things changed.

Naked, I stand in front of the bathroom mirror, staring in horror. Tears stream down my face as I see abused, disfigured skin; red and black, knotted and ugly. 

I've always known I'm not attractive, but now I have a permanent visible reminder of how repulsive my body is, of how no one will ever love me.

If this is living I wish that I had died.


End file.
